


Reasons I'm a Warrior

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Memories, Song Lyrics, Warrior Beth Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Morgana went into the crypts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons I'm a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are Warrior by Beth Crowley.

**You fascinated me. Cloaked in shadows and secrecy. The beauty of a broken angel. I ventured carefully.**

**Afraid of what you thought I'd be but pretty soon I was entangled. You take me by the hand. I question who I am.**

Morgana walked into the crypts. Her heart was ice. She had to do this. For Morgause. For her father. For her people. For her. Morgause. The woman who clutched her close. Who taught her with fascinating words of destiny combined with love. Morgana wanted to know what Morgause wanted for her but she knew this was her. Morgause's hand wasn't on her shoulder. This was her but what was she? A warrior, a witch or a coward? A hero, a knight or a sorceress? Or all of them. No. She was all but a coward.

**Teach me how to fight. I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin.**

**Let me feel the sting. The pain. The burn. Under my skin. Put me to the test. I'll prove that I'm strong.**

**Won't let myself believe. That what we feel is wrong. I finally see what. You knew was inside me. All along.**

_Arthur clutching her as if to stop her falling. The teenagers had wrestled all day._

_"Do you yield?" He asked, pointing his sword at her throat._

_"Never!" She shouted. He rolled his eyes._

_"Morgana, knights are meant to yield"_

_"Well, thank god I'm not a knight"_

Morgana heard the words in her head and stopped remembering. She was strong. She was Morgana. Daughter of Gorlois and Vivienne. Sister of Morgause, High Priestess of the Old Religion. She was not Arthur's sister. Not his friend. His enemy. His nemesis. 

**That behind this soft exterior. Lies a warrior. My memory refused. To separate the lies from truth. And search the past. My mind created I kept on pushing through. Standing resolute which you. In equal measure, loved and hated.**

_Morgana felt Uther clutch her. She felt the arms of him. Her fatherly figure, her guardian, her friend. She knew she could trust him._

Morgana cursed. Why did she have to remember this now? Why couldn't she just drive the staff into the ground? She was Morgana. Sorceress.

**You take me by the hand. I'm sure of who I am. Teach me how to fight I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting. The pain. The burn. Under my skin. Put me to the test. I'll prove that I'm strong. Won't let myself believe. That what we feel is wrong. I Finally see what you knew was inside me. All along.**

_She had kissed Alvarr. One of her kind. Someone who didn't judge her. She felt his lips on hers and they moved closer. She felt his warmth. It seemed Uther had been wrong to think all sorcerers were cold. Although, he never though his beloved, beautiful, benevolent ward would kiss a sorcerer._

_"I will protect you"_ And he was taken from her.

 **The pictures come to life. Wake in the dead of night. Open my eyes I must be**   **dreaming**

Then Morgause arrived. The woman who would whisper words of affection and love as she stroked and moved Morgana's arm into the correct position. Morgana was her student, her sister, her love, her only. The only one who didn't beg her loyalty but received  it. Morgana felt her lips on her forehead after countless prophecies, all of which Morgause knew. Morgana was hers. Her seer, her sister, her student and her only love.

**Clutch my pillow tight. Brace myself for the fight. I've heard that seeing is believing**

That was it. Morgana lifted the elegant staff and drove it into the floor of the crypts. 


End file.
